pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lotta potato salad/Sneak peek of my new fic!
I decided to drop everything and write a new, currently unnamed and supposedly amazing fic. It's going to be longer and bigger than anything I've ever written (I'm on Chapter Two and it's already longer than Abandoned). I decided to write it separately and post it here when it's finished to avoid stress. It features *A death. *Ferbella (: (only a little) *Mutant grass. XD *Sci-fi, which I'm not the best at writing, so bear with me. *The truth about what happened to Jessie's old planet (got permission from Foss!) *Probably Jessie. *A Rascal Flatts song. *A lot of big words. *And a lot more! Here is the prologue (I always do prologues :P) A few trillion lightyears away, far out in space, a spacecraft was hurtling towards Earth at a mind blowing speed. Inside were several million alien soldiers, armed with weapons. They were the Umbreyta, an extraterretrial army that was described as the most powerful in any solar system. ''“Fyrirli,” their leader said in a cold voice to the officer monitering the ship. “What is the name of the next planet?” “Earth, Lady Framandi,” the officer said in respect. “Is there any intelligent life?” “No, milady. There are the creatures that call themselves humans. Though they are slow witted, their defense is very strong. They may be hard to bring down.” Lady Framandi gazed out the window at the asteroids speeding by. “It will not be a problem, Fyrirli.” “I’m sorry, milady, I didn’t mean you would have a problem-” The leader said nothing, just took out hervopn, one of the most powerful weapons exixsting, pointed at the horrified officer and fired, reducing him to only a pile of ash. “You must be careful what you say, Fyrili.” Framandi said in a soft voice. “It may kill you.” “Lady Framandi,” another soldier called. “We have done reasearch on Earth’s defense, and we found out about these two young earthlings.” An image of two boys appeared on the huge screen at the front of the ship. “They are probably the two most intelligent beings on the planet and may be able to stop us.” “Impossible. We cannot be stopped.” The soldier looked unsure. “I believe it may be time to use the secret weapon.” Framandi was about to go into a rage and insist that she could handle these two midgets, when she smiled slowly, like a crocodile before it attacks a helpless animal. “Very well. I have been wanting to try the weapon out. Prepare it.” “Yes, milady.” The soldier darted out of the room and left Framandi smiling coldly. This would be simple. Without effort, she transformed from her normal, alien state to a human being, a rather attractive young women. It would serve as her disguise on Earth, so she would not attract much attention before the attack. The Umbreyta have the ability to transform into whatever they will, making them extremely diificult to defeat. Because of this skill, they have made it their goal to take over and rule every planet in the universe. The last one was the easiest, hands down. It was ruled by an ex-friend of Framandi’s, which made it even easier to take over since the ruler trusted her enough to let her inside. Framandi had set fire to the entire planet and killed the ruler, one of her best plans yet. But there had been one problem; the ruler’s daughter had just barely escaped in a small spacecraft and none of her soldiers could find her. Framandi just asumed she was dead. An alarm went off, blaring obnoxiously. Framandi remained calm. This only meant they were nearing the planet Earth. “Secure all weapons,” she called out to the soldiers. “We land in less than five minutes.” There was no doubt about it. Earth was hers.'' So what do y'all think? Category:Blog posts